


Всего лишь страх

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, POV Female Character, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А его это… ну, не знаю, не беспокоит? То, чем ты занимаешься?<br/>— Он не ревнует, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Наташа и отворачивается вместе с креслом ровно настолько, чтобы дать понять — разговор окончен.<br/>Большинство собеседников именно это и имеют в виду. Под «беспокоит» они подразумевают ссоры и сцены ревности, они хотят сказать «и что, в нём никогда не просыпается собственник?» — словно она <i>собственность</i>, с которой другие играют без его разрешения.<br/>Наташа считает большинство своих собеседников идиотами; кроме того, их это никак не касается, и её совершенно не мучают угрызения совести, когда она снова и снова обманывает их, говоря «нет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь страх

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing but a fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472118) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



> Оригинал написан на [Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff Promptation](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html) по заявке SugarFey "Клинту случается иногда ревновать, но он изо всех сил старается этого не показывать. Как правило".
> 
> Название взято из высказывания: "Ревность - это всего лишь страх оказаться покинутым".
> 
>  **Предупреждение:** обсуждаются ситуации в лучшем случае сомнительного согласия.
> 
> От переводчика: Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной ashen_key. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

— А его это… ну, не знаю, не беспокоит? То, чем ты занимаешься?  
— Он не ревнует, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Наташа и отворачивается вместе с креслом ровно настолько, чтобы дать понять — разговор окончен.  
Большинство собеседников именно это и имеют в виду. Под «беспокоит» они подразумевают ссоры и сцены ревности, они хотят сказать «и что, в нём никогда не просыпается собственник?» — словно она _собственность_ , с которой другие играют без его разрешения.  
Наташа считает большинство своих собеседников идиотами; кроме того, их это никак не касается, и её совершенно не мучают угрызения совести, когда она снова и снова обманывает их, говоря «нет».

– – 

Всё зависит от того, что понимать под «ревностью».

_**Ревность** , сущ.  
1: а) неприятие соперничества или неверности, б) склонность подозревать существование соперничества или неверности  
2: враждебность по отношению к сопернику или тому, кто обладает каким-либо преимуществом  
3: бдительность в отношении ценной собственности_

(4: ничего из перечисленного)

– – 

— А его эти задания не беспокоят? — спрашивает её новый психотерапевт. Наташа сдерживает желание запустить чем-нибудь в стену, потому что _опять_ придётся всё это объяснять.  
(Дело не в том, что прежний психотерапевт ей не нравился. Просто Клара осталась в Чикаго, а Наташа теперь живёт с Клинтом в его клетушке в Сан-Диего — после того, что проделал с ним Локи, ему не стоит быть одному. А потом Клинт сказал, что раз уж она остаётся, может, им стоит подыскать квартирку побольше… да-да-да, и как можно скорее.)  
— Да, но это не… не _ревность_. Он не злится, не пытается на меня давить. Если бы он так себя вёл, я бы… — Наташа пожимает плечами.  
— Что бы вы сделали? — спрашивает Валери, которая до сих пор ни разу не отреагировала на Наташины подначки, а значит, ещё и может ей подойти.  
— Я бы ушла. Мне и так хватает проблем, особенно после таких заданий, у меня нет сил разбираться ещё и с чужими.  
— Но он не пытается… скрывать свою ревность? Зная, что вы уйдёте?  
— Если бы он скрывал, что злится, я бы чувствовала. Мне кажется, он… не знаю. Его это огорчает. Но мне кажется, что дело не в том, что я с кем-то флиртую или сплю с другими. Может, дело во мне? Я обычно возвращаюсь не в лучшем душевном состоянии.  
— То есть, его расстраивает то, что вы расстраиваетесь?  
— Я… я не знаю. Наверное. Отчасти.  
— Вы не пытались с ним об этом поговорить? — Валери не виновата, она новенькая, но Наташа всё равно секунду смотрит на неё, а потом хохочет.

 

– – 

_**ревновать** , глагол  
1\. испытывать неприязнь к кому-то из-за его конкурентоспособности, успеха или преимущества  
2\. завидовать чьему-то успеху, преимуществу и т.д.  
3\. подозревать кого-то в неверности, обмане  
4\. устар. бдительно охранять, оберегать что-то_

(верный ответ: 4)

– – 

Коробки в их новой квартире ещё толком не распакованы, когда Наташа получает приказ бросать отдел лингвистики (где она упрямо засела после победы над Локи с читаури и с вызовом предложила Щ.И.Т.у предпринять что-нибудь по этому поводу, пока Клинт не оправился от той истории до конца) и садиться на пражский рейс. Нужно проникнуть на вечеринку и вытащить информацию у красавчика-вора, в устном и электронном виде. Ничего сложного.  
Клинт подбирает её в Щ.И.Т.е на своей до смешного обожаемой машине. Он говорит: «Привет», — а Наташа улыбается и отвечает: «Тебе того же». В его глазах и удивительно непринуждённой улыбке Наташа читает беспокойство; она не дотрагивается до него, пока они не возвращаются домой, где она надолго забирается в горячий душ, а после натягивает самые старые, самые удобные свои джинсы и одну из его рубашек.  
Они сидят на диване, и она подбирает под себя ноги, сплетает свои пальцы с его, кладёт голову ему на плечо, а потом тихонько фыркает.  
Он молчит, только осторожно целует её в макушку и остаётся на своём прежнем месте, между ней и дверью.  
С тех пор как с ними случился Локи, она спит между Клинтом и дверью, но сколько лет он сидел вот так, между дверью и ней?  
Как минимум, пять.  
Ох, ну и наблюдательная же ты, Наташка.  
Остаток вечера проходит под аккомпанемент «Крепкого орешка» и молчания, одновременно привычно уютного и опасно хрупкого. Глубоко вздохнув, Наташа прижимается к Клинту и решает игнорировать хрупкость.  
Потом. Она разберётся со всем этим _потом_.  
Потом, когда ей не будет казаться, что она сама вот-вот пойдёт трещинами.

 

– – 

_**Ревность** , сущ.  
1\. Страх оказаться заменимым; боязнь утратить любовь или положение (напр., в обществе)  
2.  
а. неприязненное отношение к соперничеству, зависть  
б. склонность подозревать соперничество, неверность  
3\. устар. бдительность в оберегании чего-либо  
4\. нетерпимость в отношении неверности_

(… может быть, сочетание первого и третьего)

– – 

— Это немножко похоже на то, как мы ссоримся, — рассказывает она Валери. Валери хорошая, надежная — а реакции Клинта начинают беспокоить Наташу, и в голове у неё каша, которая нуждается в надзоре со стороны. (По крайней мере, самой ей спокойнее, когда есть кому понаблюдать за ходом её мыслей и эмоциональных реакций).  
— Чем именно?  
— Когда мы успокаиваемся, он становится очень заботливым. Он не обязательно извиняется, не подумайте. Во всяком случае, не обязательно словами. Просто маленькие жесты, чтобы поднять мне настроение, но… там иногда есть что-то ещё. Как будто… как будто он боится, что я уйду. Но я не собираюсь уходить, поэтому… — она сдаётся и неопределённо поводит рукой.  
Правда, большую часть сессии она проводит в обнимку с подушкой, как ребёнок, а это проявление слабости куда откровенней.  
— Страх не обязан быть рациональным, — указывает Валери.  
— Да, знаю, — бормочет Наташа, потому что она и правда _знает_. Она просто старается не анализировать Клинта, как свои объекты; это кажется ей нечестным, да и вообще — неправильным.  
Психотерапевт, впрочем, и есть психотерапевт.  
— Вы говорили раньше, что если он начнёт бурно ревновать, вы уйдёте. Потому что не хотите разбираться с чужими проблемами.  
Наташа слегка наклоняет голову, разглядывая сидящую напротив женщину.  
— Я бы просто не знала, что с нею делать. Я и так уже давно имею дело с остальными его проблемами, — объясняет она, потому что с их первой встречи прошло уже много месяцев. Потому что Клинта она знает уже семь лет.  
Валери кивает.  
— Так почему же вам кажется, что он по-прежнему чего-то боится?  
Наташа ничего такого не говорила, но она решает не спорить.  
— Иррациональный страх, что я устану и уйду, потому что ему трудно даются перемены и расставания? — беспомощно предполагает Наташа, а потом хлопает себя по лбу, пользуясь свободой, которую предоставляет себе тут: — И… это заодно объясняет, почему он так срывался, пока мы искали квартиру. Сбегал в парк Балбоа и сидел там, разглядывая людей, пока не успокоится. _Клинт_.

 

– –

_**ревность** , сущ._

…

(Ну да, да, у них всё сложно!)

– – 

— Бартон когда-нибудь тебя ревнует? Из-за того что ты… соблазняешь других?  
— Нет, — пожимает плечами Наташа и подтягивает ремешки на своих простых чёрных лодочках. Большинство людей, говоря «ревность», имеют в виду злость и собственничество, заявление «ты моя». Ревность Клинта, если и возникает, подразумевает скорее вопрос «я ещё твой?», чем приступы ярости, проявляется в кружках чая, наташиных любимых фильмах и объятьях, а не в грубых поцелуях и повышенных голосах.  
Но главное всё же в том, что больше это никого не касается.


End file.
